mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doppelganger Mob
The Doppelganger '''was formed by Vivian females and Whiskers males. The Vivian females once joined the Balrog. Uacari took female dominance of the group over her sisters. Dangerous Dave took the position of dominant male. They held dominance for six years. After the deatsh of the long-term dominant pair Amber and her brother Skyler took dominance till he left the group to rove. She was soon joined by Richard of the Vivian. They became the long-term dominant pair till Amber was taken by a cobra and Vanity rose to power. A group of Umbra males joined the Dopplegangers soon after all the adult males left, Jasper assumed dominance. Dominant Pair Uacari outsed her sister and took the position of dominant female with Dangerous Dave as dominant male. She remained the dominant female for six years with Dangerous Dave at her side. He died and his eldest remaining so Skyler took male dominance beside his mother. After lon-term dominant female Uacari died of a snake bite her eldest daughter Amber became the new dominant female. A Vivian male named Richard soon joined the group and became Amber's mate. They remined the dominant pair till Richard was taken by a cobra and his eldest son Zircon became the dominant male. Amber met the same faith and her niece Nana became the dominant female. Nana held her status for a little over a year before she was predated. Vanity became the new dominant female of the group. After Zircon left the group, five Umbra males joined the Dopplegangers, Jasper became the dominant male. Current Members The Dopplegangers have 27 members as of June 2011. Vanity (VDGF053) '''Dominant Female Jasper (VUBM004) Dominant Male Dallas (VUBM003) Blade (VUBM007) Drake (VUBM009) Dread (VUBM011) Becky (VDGF055) Barbra (VDGF056) Carah (VDGF059) Elena (VDGF063) Jagger (VDGM064) Serelle (VDGF065) May (VDGF066) Alfred (VDGM067) Sandust (VDGF068) Chandler (VDGF069) Hinder (VDPM070) Leah-Rose (VDPF071) Royace (VDPM072) Demetria (VDPF073) Riggs (VDPM074) Dake (VDPM075) Kandra (VDPF076) Alitica (VDDF077) VDPP078 VDPP079 VDPP080 All Known Members Uacari (VVF053) Dangerous Dave (VWM035) Mangabey (VVF057) Tarzan (VWM044) Sifaka (VVF059) Freud (VWM055) Dink (VDGM001) Amber (VDGF002) Flapper (VGDF003) Shyler (VDGM004) Scat (VDGF005) Crusty (VGDM006) Scratcher (VDGM007) Frill (VDGF008) Tyrannor (VDGM009) Melodi (VDGF010) VDGF011 Squirt (VGDM012) Dim (VGDM014) Doppo (VGDM015) Tubble (VGDF016) Hubble (VGDM017) Nobbie (VGDF018) CDGP019 Adrian (VDGM020) Ryan (VDGM021) Macy (VDGF022) Nathaniel (VDGM023) Rena (VDGF024) Jenny (VDGF026) Dave (VDGM027) Patch (VDGM0028) Ridetail (VDGM029) Topaz (VDGM030) Zircon (VDGM031) Rudy (VDGF032) Saffire (VDGM033) Quartz (VDGM034) Diamon (VDGF035) Emerald (VDGM036) Garnet (VDGM037) Nana (VDGF038) VDGF039 Nutty (VDGM40) Noddy (VDGM041) Coral (VDGF042) Beryl (VDGM043) Zinc (VDGM044) Opal (VDGM45) Onyx (VDGM046) Ronald McDonald (VDGM047) Shakeys (VDGF048) Cici (VDGF049) Chuckie (VDGM050) Von Monroe (VDGM051) Ecstasy (VDGF052) Vanity (VDGF053) Jordan (VDGM054) Becky (VDGF055) Barbra (VDGF056) Mongillo (VDGM057) Matt M (VDGM058) Carah (VDGF059) Jeremy (VDGM060) Chad (VDHM061) Mikey (VDGM062) Elena (VDGF063) Jagger (VDGM064) Serelle (VDGF065) May (VDGF066) Alfred (VDGM067) Sandust (VDGF068) Chandler (VDGF069) Hinder (VDPM070) Leah-Rose (VDPF071) Royace (VDPM072) Demetria (VDPF073) Riggs (VDPM074) Dake (VDPM075) Kandra (VDPF076) Alitica (VDDF077) VDPP078 VDPP079 VDPP080 Rivals The Doppelgangers' main rivals were the Pegasus Mob for years. They also encountered the Escaflowne and Capricorn. The Nirvana and Umbra Mob formed near the group and became their new rivals. History October 2003: Uacari, Sifaka and Mangabey joined Dangerous Dave, Tarzan and Freud. Uacari and Dangerous Dave became the dominant pair. December 2003: Uacari, Sifaka and Mangabey were all pregnant. January 2004: '''Uacari gave birth to Dink, Amber, Flapper, Shyler and Scat. Sifaka and Mangaby lost their litters. '''February 2004: One encounter with Pegasus. March 2004: '''One encounter with Pegasus and Escaflowne. '''April 2004: '''Uacari was pregnant. Sifaka and Mangaby were evicted. '''May 2004: '''Uacari gave birth to Crusty, Scratcher, Frill and Tyrannor '''June 2004: Sifaka was pregnant. Two encounters with Escaflowne. July 2004: Sifaka gave birth to Melodi, VDGF011 and Squirt. August 2004: One encounter with Pegasus. Mangabey was pregnant. November 2004: Mangabey gave birth to Dim and Doppo. Three encouners with Escaflowne. February 2005: '''Freud left the group. Two encounters with Capricon. VDGF011 died '''March 2005: Uacari was pregnant. She evicted Sifaka and Mangabey April 2005: Uacari gave birth to Tubble, Hubble, Nobbie and VDGP019 May 2005: One encounter with Balrog. Dink and Crusty went roving June 2005: Three encounter with Capricorn and one with Pegasus. July 2005: '''One encounter with Capricorn and Tarzan went roving at Capricorn. '''August 2005: '''Three encounters with Pegasus. '''September 2005: Uacari was pregnant. She evicted Amber, Scat, Frill and Melodi October 2005: Uacari gave birth to Adrian, Ryan, Macy and Nathaniel. December 2005: '''Tarzan was Last Seen. Two encounters with Capricorn. '''January 2006: '''One encounter with Escaflowne and Pegasus. '''February 2006: '''Two encounters with Pegasus. Kelpie, Griffin and Mentaur appeared. '''March 2006: '''Uacari was pregnant. Amber, Scat, Frill and Melodi were evicted. '''April 2006: Uacari gave birth to Rena, Jenny and Dave. Flapper was pregnant. May 2006: Skyler, Scratcher and Tyrannor went roving. Flapper gave birth to Ridetail and Patch. June 2006: One encounter with Pegasus. July 2006: Dangerous Dave died. Shyler took dominance. One enecounter with Carpricorn. August 2006: Uacari and Jenny died. Amber took dominance. Two encounters with Pegasus. September 2006: Richard from the Vivian joined the group and became the dominant male. October 2006: Amber was pregnant. She evicted Scat, Flapper, Frill and Melodi. November 2006: '''Amber gave birth to Rudy, Zircon, Topaz and Saffire. '''December 2006: '''Skyler, Scratcher, Tyrannor, Squirt and Dim went roving at Whiskers. '''January 2007: '''Skyler, Scratcher, Tyrannor, Squirt and Dim left the group. Two encounters with Xerus. '''February 2007: One encounter with Pegasus and Xerus. March 2007: '''Amber was pregnant. Two encounters with Escaflowne. '''April 2007: '''Amber gave birth to Granet, Emerald, Quartz and Diamon. Three encounters with Xerus. '''May 2007: '''One encounter with Pegasus. '''June 2007: Two encounters with Capricorn. July 2007: Nobbie was pregnant. Doppo went roving. August 2007: Nobbie gave birth to Nana, Noddy, Nutty and VDGF039 September 2007: One encounter with Escaflowne. Amber was pregnant October 2007: Amber gave birth to Beryl, Coral and Zinc. Two encounters with Xerus. November 2007: '''One encounter with Xerus and Pegasus. '''December 2007: '''One encounter with Capricorn. VDGF039 was killed. '''Janaury 2008: '''One encounter with Xerus and Pegasus. Doppo, Hubble, Adrian, Ryan and Dave went roving. '''February 2008: '''Amber was pregnant. She evicted Tubble and Nobbie. '''March 2008: Amber gave birth to Opal and Onyx. One ecounter with Commandos. April 2008: Dave joined the Whiskers and became the dominane male. One encounter with Capricorn and Pegasus. May 2008: One encounter with Capricorn, Pegasus, Xerus and Escaflowne. Tubble was pregnant. June 2008: Tubble gave birth to Ronald McDonald, Shakey, Cici and Chuckie. Two encounters with Capricorn and Xerus. July 2008: '''Nobbie was pregnant. Two encounters with Xerus and Pegasus and one with Escaflowne. '''August 2008: Nobbie lost her litter.Three encounters with Xerus and two with Capricorn and Pegasus. September 2008: '''Amber was pregnant. Tubble died while evicted. Nobbie, Macy, Rena, Saffire and Diamond were evicted. '''October 2008: '''Amber gave birth to Vanity, Von Monroe and Ecstasy. Nobbie was pregnant. '''November 2008: Nobbie gave birth to Jordan. Doppo, Hubble, Adrian, Ryan, Nathaniel and Ridetail went roving. December 2008: '''Doppo, Hubble, Ryan, Patch and Ridetail left the group. Two encounters with Pegasus. '''Janaury 2009: '''Ampber was pregnant. She evicted Nobbie, Macy, Rudy, Saffire and Diamond. One encounter with Escaflowne, Xerus and Pegasus. '''February 2009: '''Amber was pregnant. Nobbie died. Macy, Rena, Diamond, Emerald, Nana and Coral were evicted. '''March 2009: '''Amber gave birth to Becky, Barbra, Mongillo, Matt M. Rena, Diamond and Emerald left the group. Nobbie and Coral rejoined the group. Two encounters with Pegasus and Xerus. '''April 2009: Amber was pregnant. Richard died from a snake bite. Zircon became the dominant male. Adrian, Nathaniel, Nutty, Nobby and Beryl went roving. May 2009: '''Amber gave birth to Carah, Jeremy, Chad, Mikey. Adrian, Nathaniel, Nutty, Noddy and Beryl left the group. '''June 2009: '''Topaz, Zircon and Quartz went roving. One encounter with Capricorn and Pegasus. '''July 2009: '''Zircon, Quartz, Opal and Onyx. went roving. Three encounters with Xerus, one with Pegasus and Escaflowne. '''August 2009: '''Two encounters with Nirvana and one with Umbra. '''Setpember 2009: Amber died, Nana became the new dominant female.Two encounters with Nirvana and Umbra. October 2009: '''Two encounters with Xerus and Pegasus. '''November 2009: '''Ecstasy were pregnant. Coral, Shakey, Cici, Vanity and Ecstasy were evicted. '''December 2009: '''Ecstasy gave birth but her litter was killed by the Quileute. Two encounters with Pegasus. '''Janaury 2010: '''Zinc, Ronald McDonald, Chuckie and Von Monroe went roving. '''February 2010: Shakey and Ecstasy were pregnant. March 2010: Ecstasy gave birth Elena, Jagger, Serelle, May and Alfred. Shakey aborted. April 2010: '''Nana was pregnant. Carol, Shakey and Cici left the group. Two encounters with Nirvana. '''May 2010: '''Nana gave birth to Sandust and Chandler. Zircon, Zinc, Von Monroe, Ronald McDonald, Chuckie and Jordan went roving. '''June 2010: Two encounters with Xerus and one with Umbra. July 2010: Ecstasy was pregnant. Zinc, Ronald McDonald, Chuckie, Von Monroe, Jordan and Matty M went roving. One encounter with Umbra. August 2010: Ecstasy gave birth to Hinder, Leah-Rose, Royace and Demetria. Chuckie was predated. Zircon, Topaz, Zinc, Ronald McDonald, Von Monroe, Jordan, Mongillo, Matty M, Chad, Jeramy and Mikey went roving. September 2010: Nana died, Vanity became the dominant female. Ecstasy, Betty and Barba were evicted. October 2010: '''Zircon, Topaz, Zinc, Ronald McDonald, Von Monroe, Mongillo, Jordan, Matty M and Chad went roving. Ecstasy, Betty, Barba and Carah were evicted. '''November 2010: Ecstasy was pregant. Zinc, Ronald McDonald, Mongillo and Matty M, left the group and joined the formed the Werewolves. . December 2010: Ecstasy gave birth to Riggs, Dake, Kandra and Alitica. Topaz, Von Monroe, Jordan, Jeramy, Chad and Mikey went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Ecstasy died. Two encounters with Nirvana and one with Werewolves. '''Feruary 2011: '''Zircon, Topaz, Von Monroe, Jordan, Jemamy, Chand and Mikey left the group and joined the Nirvana Mob. '''March 2011: '''Jasper, Dallas, Drake, Blade and Dread joined the group. Jasper became the dominant male. '''April 2011: '''Dallas, Drake, Blade and Dread went roving. Two encounters with Nirvana and one with Werewolves. '''May 2011: '''Vanity was pregnant. Becky and Barbra and Carah were evicted. '''June 2011: '''Vanity gave birth to VDPP078, VDPP079 and VDPP080. Category:Meerkat Mobs